Las ventajas de ser su amigo
by LadyDubois
Summary: —Shaoran me voy a casar— la noticia que salió de los labios de la chica que amaba me dolió más que nada. Sabía que destruir una boda desde fuera era complicado pero desde dentro sería mucho más sencillo, sobre todo jugando con la ventaja de ser su amigo.
1. Antes de la boda

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a CLAMP._

**Las ventajas de ser su amigo**

_—Shaoran me voy a casar— la noticia que salió de los labios de la chica que amaba me dolió más que nada. Sabía que destruir una boda desde fuera era complicado pero desde dentro sería mucho más sencillo, sobre todo jugando con la ventaja de ser su amigo._

**Capítulo 1.** Antes de la boda

Desde que recibí la llamada de Sakura en la cual me citaba en la cafetería de la plaza, el chico con el que compartía piso se comportó de un modo extraño. Ese chico era mi mejor amigo y respondía al nombre de Eriol Hiiragizawa, había ido a mi misma escuela desde los diez u once años, ya ni me acuerdo. No era raro que él tuviera una actitud rara y extraña, sin embargo los motivos por su cambio de comportamiento era lo que me preocupaban.

—No deberías ir, Shaoran —dijo cuando le conté sobre mi cita con Sakura.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta? —rebatí en una pregunta—. Es la ocasión perfecta para decirle mis sentimientos.

—Tonterías —contestó, nervioso—. Deberías esperar… un poco.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me metí en mi cuarto, escuchando los pasos nerviosos de Eriol. Siempre solía decir acertijos indescifrables y explicaciones que, en realidad, no llevaban a ninguna parte. La mayor parte del tiempo le ignoraba.

Me quité la camiseta del pijama, buscando alguna presentable y discreta. Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se toparon con la fotografía que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Éramos Sakura y yo. Tendríamos unos dieciséis años; mis mejillas rojas y mis ojos avergonzados ya sabían qué era el amor en aquella época. Probablemente llevaba más de diez años enamorado de la misma persona.

Cogí el marco entre las fotos. Una chica de cabellos cortos y castaños sonreía a la cámara mientras sus profundos ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad. Y pensar que habían pasado tantos años y ni siquiera le había insinuado mis sentimientos. Más que patético, lamentable.

Volví a dejar la foto en su sitio y salí de mi habitación ya cambiado. Eriol me miró desde el sofá, pero se abstuvo de decir algo.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? —pregunté.

—¿Qué debería saber? —se puso de pie de un salto—. Pero… —me puso las manos sobre los hombros—, si necesitas compañía, llámame.

—¿Te me estás insinuando? —pregunté arrugando la nariz.

Me dio un golpe en la cabeza y se dirigió pisando fuerte hacia su habitación. En realidad lo había hecho adrede. Eriol, hacía unos días, tuvo un percance en un bar. Tomoyo Daidouji, era la novia de mi amigo, aunque como toda pareja siempre tuvo alguna que otra pelea. Y siempre que se peleaban, mi compañero de piso, salía a ahogar sus penas a bares de 'calidad', sin embargo, ignoro cómo y por qué acabó en un bar de alto estándar solo para hombres.

Llegó a nuestro piso antes de lo que esperaba. Nada más entrar, cerró la puerta con llave —cosa que nunca hacíamos— y me miró con los ojos desorbitados 'nunca vayas a beber solo, sobre todo sino te conoces los bares de la zona'. Me costó dos días saber a qué se debía su comportamiento y, en cuanto lo supe, ese hecho fue convertido en objeto de mis burlas. Yo había tenido que soportar sus risas sátiras en todo lo que concernía mi desastrosa situación amorosa por culpa de una jovencita de ojos verdes.

Además, que su novia y Sakura también rieran había provocado una misoginia irrefrenable hacia los chicos que preferían la compañía de los otros chicos. En resumen, no soportaba estar con un gay en la misma habitación.

Desconocía qué clase de situación había vivido, sin embargo no debía ser nada buena.

Antes de salir del piso —el cual era bastante pequeño— me miré en el espejo de la entrada y me lo desordené con los dedos. Que yo recordara jamás me lo había peinado; una vez lo intenté, sin embargo Sakura me dijo que le gustaba mi aspecto despreocupado y mi pelo rebelde. Desde entonces me lo despeinaba adrede.

Hundí las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Paseé tranquilamente por las calles de Tomoeda mientras me dirigía a la cafetería.

_¿Qué me querrá decir?_ El corazón me latió desesperado al pensar en miles de escenas, las cuales todas acababan en un desenlace perfecto. A juzgar por su tono de voz, tembloroso y nervioso, debería ser una noticia muy grande. Casi podía jurar que se me quería declarar. No es que yo fuera creído ni cualquier cosa por el estilo, sin embargo, en muchas de las tantas noches que habíamos quedado —todo nuestro grupo de amigos— siempre habían existido esos _tonteos_ y esas miradas en las que dices todo sin mediar palabra.

Ni siquiera tenía ese presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal, ya que nada podía salir mal. Me gustaba pensar que nuestros destinos se entrelazaron y juntaron en el momento que nos conocimos, a pesar de llevarnos mal en aquel entonces.

Entré a la cafetería, jubiloso.

Sakura, como cabía de esperar, todavía no arribaba. Desde bien pequeña tenía la manía de llegar tarde a la escuela, a las quedadas y a todos sitios. Y por mucho que prometía que no volvería a suceder, sabías que mañana sería igual. Porque así era ella. Porque así me gustaba que fuera.

Pedí una coca cola y jugué con el pequeño círculo de agua que se había formado causado por mi vaso de bebida.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y ahí estaba aquella criatura que me volvía loco. Su cabello estaba un poco despeinado por la carrerita que se había dado por llegar a tiempo. El sonrojo sofocado de sus mejillas provocó un cosquilleo molesto en mi estómago. Cuando se sentó me dedicó una de sus sonrisas caracterizadas.

—Lo siento por el retardo, Shaoran —me fijé en que sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y una extraña sensación me embargó el pecho. Pero la ignoré.

—¿Culpa de Tomoyo? —asintió mientras hacía una seña al camarero y pedía otra coca cola.

—No, esta vez recae sobre mí la culpa —volvió a sonreír a modo de disculpa.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —pregunté, ansioso pero como yo era un caballero, empezaría yo—: en realidad ya lo sé.

Abrió los ojos como platos y sus labios formaron un 'o'.

—No quería que te enterarás por otras bocas… sé que debía haber confiado en ti…

—Sakura, tranquila —cogí mis manos entre las suyas, sobre la mesa—. Me gustaría decirte y aclararte que yo siento lo mismo y a pesar de ser amigo, yo siempre…

—¿De qué estás hablando, Shaoran? —preguntó, interrumpiendo mi monólogo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sonrió como una niña pequeña.

—Shaoran, voy a casarme —por un eterno momento, el corazón se me detuvo. Todas mis esperanzas quedaron reducidas a cero, destruidas por unas simples palabras capaces de doblegas al hombre más frío de la faz de la tierra. Sentí que el aire me faltaba y los ojos me escocían.

Mi mejor amiga continuaba hablando sobre el chico que la había conquistado, pero yo no podía reír con ella, darle mi enhorabuena; no podía. Me dolía demasiado el corazón.

Convoqué mi máscara de inexpresividad y me resguardé de todo el dolor y tristeza que albergaba en mi interior. De pronto, todo lo vi muy oscuro, sin ninguna salida. Era como si hubiera salido a toda prisa corriendo de casa y en la primera calle un coche me hubiese arrollado, dejándome inconsciente. Con la única diferencia que estaba consciente y la chica que amaba había elegido a otro.

…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…

—¿Desea algo más, señor?

¡Claro que deseaba algo más! Alguna cosa para olvidar mi tortura, mi desdicha, mis esperanzas rotas… Era en este tipo de situaciones en las que deseaba poder ser un espectador de mi propia vida y no sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos.

—Otro cubata más cargado que el anterior —pedí, sin embargo, acallando esos pensamientos y sentimientos que solo se concentraban en aquella muchachita de ojos verdes que me veía como a su mejor amigo. ¡Cómo a su puñetero mejor amigo!

La camarera dejó el vaso frente a mí; era consciente de las miradas insinuantes que me lanzaba, pero ni siquiera el sexo sería capaz de hundir mis penas. Ya nada sería capaz de salvarme del abismo, aunque… En un momento de lucidez dentro de mi ebriedad, comprendí que yo era su mejor amigo. La persona a la cual se le pedía el consejo para todo tipo de cosas… tan solo necesitaba un plan y un cómplice.

Sonreí cogiendo mi cubata. Aún había espacio para la esperanza en algún lugar remoto de mi cerebro salvado del alcohol.

Alcé el vaso al cielo, como si brindara con alguien y me lo llevé a los labios, apurando todo su contenido de un trago. Definitivamente haría algo para que esa boda no se llevara a cabo… y tenía una semana para lograrlo.

Ya decían por ahí que por amor se hacían muchas locuras; yo era un claro ejemplo.

…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…

...

Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo introductorio; no tiene una largura muy extensa sin embargo es tan solo el principio de lo qué vendrá a continuación. En fin, aquí tan solo se ve a un Shaoran enamorado de su mejor amiga y cómo sus esperanzas al descubrir que ésta se va a casar quedan reducias a cero, sin embargo en los próximos capítulos se verá la evolución que él tendrá y las tonterías que esta dispuesto a cometer en tan solo siete días.

No sé si merezco algún tomatazo o palomitas o felicitaciones o lo que fuera xD. Tan solo déjenme un pequeño (o grande xD) review para saber qué les pareció la historia y si promete o no... ¡o lo qué deseen decirme! xD

Espero que os haya gustado :)

**LadyDubois**


	2. Mi cómplice

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a CLAMP._

**Las ventajas de ser su amigo**

_—Shaoran me voy a casar— la noticia que salió de los labios de la chica que amaba me dolió más que nada. Sabía que destruir una boda desde fuera era complicado pero desde dentro sería mucho más sencillo, sobre todo jugando con la ventaja de ser su amigo._

**Capítulo 2.** Mi cómplice_  
_

Un golpe de martillo. Una cacerola cayéndose sin ningún tipo de cuidado sobre el mármol de la cocina. El aspirador limpiando la suciedad del suelo del comedor. La música de la rabia que Eriol tiene a todo volumen…

—¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer ruido? —exclamé, incorporándome en el sofá con una mueca.

Eriol me miró sin ningún rastro de culpabilidad. De hecho, apretaba los labios aguantándose la risa que pugnaba por salir de su pecho. No dijo nada, tan solo desenchufó la aspiradora y apagó la radio. De pronto el piso volvía a ser un lugar lleno de armonía en el cual poder descansar sin que tu compañero de piso te moleste a sabiendas de que tienes una resaca de caballo por haber estado bebiendo hasta entrada la madrugada y haber vuelto a casa haciendo eses.

Me recosté en el sofá y me apoyé el brazo sobre los ojos. Todo me molestaba. El dolor de cabeza se alimentaba de mi cerebro —cosa imposible, pero probable— mientras que no recordaba en qué momento perdí el juicio y bebí sin parar. La boca la tenía pastosa y con sabor a alcohol, y por mucho que tragara no podía quitarme el sabor amargo que se había instalado en mi boca, y me provocaban arcadas.

Sentí los pasos de Eriol acercarse al sillón y luego su ropa crujir al sentarse. Abrí un ojo, aunque pronto lo volví a cerrar. ¡Qué dolor de cabeza!

—¿Me traes una pastilla y un vasito de agua? —perdí.

No obtuve respuesta y no me extrañó. Eriol no era de ese tipo de personas que hacían cosas por los demás por amor al arte, sobre todo si había estado más de dos semanas riéndome de él por su visita a un bar para chicos.

—Por favor… —gruñí.

Olisqueó el aire y casi me lo pude imaginar haciendo una mueca.

—¿Has empezado a fumar, Shaoran? —a veces me preguntaba qué le veía Tomoyo a esa persona que se consideraba mi amigo. Debía preguntárselo cuando me encontrara mejor, sin duda.

—Idiota —volví a gruñir—. Creo que en el cuarto bar que entré era un recinto exclusivo para fumadores y, supongo, que yo también fumé —no lo recordaba, por eso solía hacer suposiciones estúpidas.

—¿Y todo por Sakura?

De un salto me puse cara al respaldo del sofá, dándole la espalda a ese desconsiderado que ya no era mi amigo. Había salido, precisamente, para quitarme a esa chica de la cabeza y casi lo conseguí sino fuera porque mi compañero de piso la nombró. Ahora entendía por qué la gente se emborrachaba. El dolor de cabeza hacía olvidar, durante unos minutos, los problemas que te habían llevado hacia la bebida, sin embargo siempre existía esa posibilidad de tener a una querida persona en tu vida que te hiciera ver la gravedad de tus problemas. En mi caso, Eriol.

—Vete a la mierda un rato, Eriol —le dije. Si me hubiera estado mirando habría visto una sonrisa parecida a un puñal.

—Si piensas que lamentarte en el sofá, oliendo a tabaco y a alcohol, lograrás conquistarla lo llevas claro, amigo —él y sus estúpidos consejos—. Además, conoces a Sakura y sabes lo despistada que puede llegar a ser. Has pasado parte de tu vida muriéndote por sus huesos y yendo a comprar ropa con ella, sabiendo que eso conllevaba estar de pie muchas horas, cargar con las bolsas y decirle lo bien que le queda todo, aunque sea mentira. ¿Vas a tirar todo eso por la borda? ¿Vas a abandonar antes de tiempo?

Me incorporé lentamente. Había conseguido atraer mi atención y, viendo el brillo en sus ojos, me dio a entender que lo aprovecharía.

—¿Y qué hago? —pregunté con voz lastimosa.

—Lo que todos harían en tu lugar…

—¿Joder la boda? —cuestioné nada seguro.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó—. Eres un genio. Yo había pensado raptarla o algo parecido, pero lo tuyo es mucho mejor.

Fruncí el ceño. No discutí ese punto de la conversación porque sabía que lo que él acababa de decir era mentira. Se le notaba a leguas que Eriol deseaba parar esa boda fuera como fuera, aunque desconocía el porqué. Me levanté, tambaleándome.

—Pero, de momento, voy a tomarme una pastilla, una ducha y luego desayunaré.

—¿Estás dispuesto a perder todo ese tiempo?

—Sí —contesté—, no estoy dispuesto a detener la boda oliendo a alcohol porque así Sakura me rechazaría sin pensárselo.

Me metí en la cocina y busqué por todos esos antibióticos que teníamos por los armarios sin haberse utilizado jamás. Después de desordenar todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, cogí la cajita de las pastillas y me tomé dos pues ese dolor de cabeza debería ser ilegal. Junté la nariz a mi hombro y olí la camiseta, aunque aparté la cara de golpe con una mueca. Esa ropa iría de cabeza a la lavadora y si no conseguía quitarle ese infortunio olor la tiraría.

La ducha me sentó de mil maravillas. El agua recorrió libre por mi cuerpo, haciendo caminos abstractos por mi pecho. Levanté la cabeza, entreabrí los ojos y rememoré la conversación de Sakura.

—_¿Me perdonas por no habértelo contado antes?_ —como yo era estúpido y cuando miraba sus ojos verdes brillar con intensidad algo en mi interior se debilitaba y doblegaba ante una mirada.

—_Sí, pero… ¿quién es?_ —para ese momento había logrado controlar el temblor de mi voz e hice huir el escozor de las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—_¡Te caerá bien! _—exclamó, emocionada. Lamentablemente ella estaba equivocada porque, ¿quién lograría estrecharle la mano, sonreírle y _caerte_ bien el hombre que se ha quedado con el amor de tu vida? Aún no lo conocía y ya le odiaba.

—_¿No lo conozco?_ —quise saber cuando me asaltó una duda—. _Pero… ¿te vas a casar sin conocerlo siquiera? Que yo sepa no tenías novio… ¿o sí?_ —tampoco me extrañaría que me hubiese ocultado ese detalle casi sin importancia.

Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada. ¡Me lo había ocultado! Una rabia jamás experimentada antes comenzó a subirme por el estómago hasta llegar a la garganta y estallar en la boca.

—_Genial… ¿no te habrás casado ya sin haberme invitado?_ —pregunté sarcásticamente. Estaba enfadado y con razón.

—_Shaoran, lo siento, pero… _—aunque lo peor de todo era que su inocencia y la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior superaba con creces cualquier otro enfado anterior. Sin embargo esta vez me mantuve firme—. _Creí que cuando lo vimos ya te habías dado cuenta de nuestra existente relación._

—_¿Lo vimos y no me dijiste nada?_ —negó con la cabeza, tristemente. Guardé silencio, observando por la ventana pasar a la gente. Ahora, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Perdonarla? ¿Ir a la boda como si no me doliera?

—_Shaoran…_ —me levanté arrastrando la silla, dejé el dinero sobre la mesa y la miré con los ojos dolidos. Sakura no intentó detenerme.

—_Ya hablaremos otro día, Sakura. Cuando decidas contarme la verdad o cuando ya te hayas cansado dentro de una semana_ —ella bajó la mirada hacia la mesa mientras yo me marchaba a toda prisa de la cafetería.

Por supuesto que no me dolía —tal vez me molestaba— el hecho de que no me hubiera contado sobre su relación. Lo que realmente me desgarraba el pecho sin ningún tipo de cuidado era que se casaba con _otro_. Y ese otro no era yo. Mi Sakura se iba, se marchaba, se ataría a otro hombre… otro hombre que no era yo.

Salía de la ducha mojando el suelo, me sequé y vestí con ropa ligera de estar por casa. Dudaba mucho que ese día saliera a la calle. En el comedor se encontraba mi amigo, sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión, pero su expresión concentrada daba a entender que no le estaba haciendo ningún caso.

—Shaoran yo seré tu cómplice —dijo de pronto—. Lo mejor será…

—Eriol —le interrumpí—. Ya llevo un buen rato pensando y tal vez sea lo mejor así. No ha ocurrido nada entre Sakura y yo a lo que pueda aferrarme. Quizá sí que ama a ese hombre…

—¿Vas a abandonar? ¿A tirar la toalla antes de…

—No empieces otra vez —me dejé caer sobre el sillón, suspirando—. Además, dudo que pueda ir a su casa y ser su amigo, el cual le apoya en esa boda porque ayer me porté bastante mal con ella.

Escuché a mi amigo resoplar.

—Yo creo que eres tonto —dijo; era un consuelo saber que no era yo el único que pensaba esa afirmación—. Shaoran deja pensar al maestro…

—Eriol, hablando en plata, lo mejor será que me marche.

—¿A dónde?

—A Hong Kong —abrió los ojos como platos.

—Definitivamente creí que no tirarías la toalla antes de tiempo —se levantó, indignado—. Recuerdo que cuando me declaré a Tomoyo fuiste tú el que me afirmaste que sino se lo decía, aunque me diera una negativa, siempre pensaría ¿qué hubiera pasado si…? Estoy contento de haberte hecho caso, pero si te marchas con el rabo entre las piernas puedes considerarme como un ex amigo.

Se marchó de casa dando un fuerte portazo y yo resoplé mientras me desordenada el pelo. De acuerdo. Quería detener esa boda aunque fuera lo último que hiciera sin embargo… Mis ojos volaron hacia la habitación de Eriol. Una sonrisa casi maligna cruzó mis labios.

…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…

Su entrecejo fruncido en un principio me asustó, pero no me echaría hacia atrás. Dejé la bebida sobre la mesita de delante del sofá mientras Eriol asentía, sonriendo. Yo ocupé lugar en el sillón.

—Bueno, aquí estamos… —mi amigo intentó romper en el hielo, pero solo quedó en eso; en un intento.

Tomoyo cogió el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios, saboreando su contenido. El corazón me latía veloz porque sabía que si ella no me ayudaba, Eriol y yo no lograríamos hacer mucho más.

—Sakura está feliz —dijo y casi pude escuchar mi corazón romperse lentamente.

—Cariño, ambos sabemos que ese matrimonio no tiene futuro…

—Ella le quiere y haría cualquier cosa por él —sus ojos volaron hacia mí con un brillo de tristeza—, pero percibo que no es la persona que necesita.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quise saber.

—Es una chica amable, cariñosa, despistada e inocente —enumeró—. Y la conozco como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos…

—Entonces… —dudé.

—Sí, Shaoran —sonrió—. Tienes posibilidades de detener esa boda y, sabéis que yo por Sakura haría lo que fuera, sin embargo en esta situación tendré que inclinarme hacia el otro bando porque _sé_ que esta cometiendo un error.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Y por qué has aceptado tan rápida mi propuesta? —entrecerré los ojos, queriendo saber la verdad de sus palabras ocultas. Probablemente Tomoyo tendría un plan aparte y, tal vez, ayudándome a mí, lograría cumplir su cometido.

—Esas respuestas solo me conciernen a mí —dio otro sorbito a su bebida mientras veía como Eriol alzaba su pulgar afirmando que lo habíamos conseguido.

—¡Pero una cosa quiero dejar clara! —exclamó Tomoyo, de pronto—. Como Sakura se entere de nuestro trato me encargaré, personalmente, de que ambos —dijo mirando primero a mí y luego a Eriol—, sufráis las consecuencias.

—D-De acuerdo —los ojos asustadizos de mi amigo, me asustaron a mí. No sabía que Tomoyo tuviera tan mal carácter.

—Quiero que tengas algo muy claro, Shaoran —me miraba amablemente como si quisiera filtrarse en mis pensamientos y saber de mis sentimientos—. Debes pedirle perdón por tu comportamiento ayer y ser el amigo perfecto.

—¿Qué le pida perdón? —al ver su ceño fruncido, me tranquilicé. Ella era la experta y la que conocía mejor que nadie a Sakura y, aparte, sería la que me ayudara—. Vale, lo que tú digas. ¿Y por qué el amigo perfecto?

Tomoyo golpeó su mano contra su frente y suspiró.

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía —refunfuñó.

—Shaoran, quiere que seas el amigo perfecto porque así se dará cuenta de lo qué dejará escapar.

Tomoyo lloriqueó.

—En parte es por eso, pero Sakura debe ver quién es la persona que está ahí cuando ella lo necesita, cuando quiere hablar, llorar, reír… Y esa persona eres tú, ¿comprendes? Además, cuando se dé cuenta de que su matrimonio no tiene fundamentos para aguantar toda una vida, que su futuro marido no es quien creía que era y, por supuesto, que su mejor amigo está ahí para consolarla, entonces será tu momento de gloria. Obviamente, Shaoran, espero que no metas la pata como sueles hacer.

Asentí observando lo retorcida que podía llegar a ser esa chica de sonrisas amables y ojos cariñosos.

—Tranquila, Tomoyo, yo seré su sombra —afirmó Eriol, sin embargo su novia le asestó un golpe en el hombro como si le llamara la atención.

—Eriol, tú, a no ser que yo te lo diga, no entrarás en acción de acuerdo —mi amigo asintió como un niño regañado. Y yo que pensaba que el dominante de esa relación era Eriol.

Tomoyo volvió a prestarme atención.

—Ahora la llamarás, quedarás con ella y le pedirás que te presente a su novio —me levanté como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

—¡No voy a poder ocultar mi aversión hacia él! —exclamé. Tomoyo me obligó a sentarme de nuevo.

—¿Quieres o no quieres estar con Sakura? —volví a asentir aguantando mi mal humor—. Entonces debes saber actuar. Aceptarás su decisión precipitada y, si sigues mis consejos, antes de que termine la semana, Sakura habrá tomado la decisión acertada.

—Muy bien —Tomoyo y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Trato hecho? —preguntó. Estiró la mano, esperando, por un momento la observé recelosa y casi me arrepentí, pero a esas alturas ya no habían lugar para las dudas.

—Trato hecho —acepté, estrechando su mano.

De pronto, comprendí, que Tomoyo era mi cómplice y la intrusa en el matrimonio de Sakura.

…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…

...

Aquí se termina el segundo capítulo con un Shaoran que hará todo lo posible por detener ese matrimonio con la ayuda de una Tomoyo que, por razones desconocidas, quiere detener ese matrimonio a cualquier precio, a pesar que ese precio sea ocultarle cosas a su mejor amiga y ayudar, por decirlo de algún modo, a su 'enemigo'.

Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron (y que, sus comentarios, me animaron mucho): **La criticona, aridarck, , anis-love, Horrorland, NitZHitachiin, CCH.91226, Sweeping Girl, Marce.** En un par de comentarios pusieron alguna cosa de una película parecida y me sorprendí mucho porque no sabía que existiera alguna cosa parecida. Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber el título xD (para verla, más que nada xD).

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y me digan vuestras opiniones respecto al capitulo :)

**LadyDubois**


	3. El significado de amigo perfecto

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a CLAMP._

**Las ventajas de ser su amigo**

_—Shaoran me voy a casar— la noticia que salió de los labios de la chica que amaba me dolió más que nada. Sabía que destruir una boda desde fuera era complicado pero desde dentro sería mucho más sencillo, sobre todo jugando con la ventaja de ser su amigo._

**Capítulo 3: **El verdadero significado de amigo perfecto.

Junté la nariz a mi hombro y olisqueé la colonia que Tomoyo me había obligado a ponerme. Algo subió por mis fosas nasales, lo cual provocó un estornudo. Tan solo esperaba que ese aroma surtiera el mismo efecto que se veía en los anuncios de televisión, en ellos solían ser muy convincentes, la verdad. Sin embargo había un pequeño detalle casi sin importancia que no entendía, ¿por qué narices Tomoyo traía su cámara de video, escondida entre los matorrales del parque y Eriol vestido de negro como si fuera su guardaespaldas personal? ¡Tomoyo ya tenía suficientes guardaespaldas!

Me levanté por segunda vez y me acerqué a ellos. Que más que ocultarse a la vista de cualquier persona, llamaban la atención, provocando que más de un niño pequeño los señalase.

—Shaoran, vuelve a tu sitio —me ordenó mi cómplice con el ceño fruncido. En eso estaba yo pensando; hacer el panoli para afirmar que era tan torpe como algún profesor en antaño me dijo.

—¿Estáis aquí para arreglar mis meteduras de pata, no? —regañé, cada vez más enfadado.

—No te lo tomes así —bufó, poniéndose en pie para estar a mi altura, aunque, de hecho, no me llegaba ni a la barbilla.

—¿Cómo voy a concentrarme en ser la sombra de la perfección cuando tengo aquí dos _paparazzis _dispuestos a, después de esta memorable cita, remarcarme los errores cometidos en dicha cita? —Eriol apareció detrás de un árbol con gafas de sol, cosa que me extrañó pues él sin sus gafas cuadradas e intelectuales no veía nada ni a cinco metros de distancia, y me miró con reproche.

—Vas a estropearlo todo —dijo como si fuera él quien hubiese tenido esa maravillosa idea.

—¿Que yo voy a estropearlo? —solté una carcajada irónica—. Si nos pillan será por vuestra culpa y vuestra súper mega distracción. Incluso a los periodistas profesionales suelen atraparlos, ¿qué os hace pensar que vosotros seréis perfectos?

—Ten un poco de fe en tus amigos —Eriol me miró por sobre sus gafas—. Nos estamos jugando mucho al ayudarte en tu idea estrambótica de arruinar esa boda, por ejemplo podemos perder la amistad de Sakura que, como bien sabrás tú, es una pieza importante en mi vida y una pieza imprescindible en la de Tomoyo. Pero, claro, tú eres mucho mejor que nosotros, ¿no?

Suspiré, revolviéndome el pelo con ambas manos. Por supuesto, la única persona que lograba hacer que las demás personas se sintieran fatal, ese era Eriol. Algún día debería preguntarle por su capacidad. Realmente me vendría muy bien en algunas ocasiones.

—Tienes razón —claro, después de ese discursito, ¿quién lograría mantenerse enfadado por mucho tiempo con él? Yo, por lo menos, no—. Soy un idiota.

—Lo primero es reconocerlo —dijo Tomoyo, asintiendo mientras encendía su cámara de video y una sonrisa perversa (y que me asustó bastante) cruzó sus labios—. Escóndete Eriol —éste acató esa orden con pulcritud y mi cómplice se fue agachando hasta ocultarse tras los matorrales tras un árbol.

—¡Eh, Tomoyo! Aún no hemos acabado de hablar —le recriminé—. Más te vale que salgas de ahí antes de…

—¿Shaoran con quién hablas? —me giré con el corazón a mil por segundo para ver a Sakura sonriéndome como si de un ángel se tratara mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior—. ¿Tienes alguien ahí escondido?

Solté una carcajada nerviosa, sintiéndome como un niño al que acaban de descubrirlo haciendo la trastada más grande de su vida. En este caso, ese papel me iba como anillo al dedo.

—¡Qué cosas dices! —exclamé, pensando si Sakura actuaba de forma inocente y despistada para engañarnos a todos y, en los momentos más críticos, sacara su lado observador—. Ni que te estuviera estudiando.

La castaña rió conmigo, asintiendo.

—Es que estoy un poco nerviosa… —confesó.

—Vaya, ya somos dos —mascullé por lo bajo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta —le sonreí—. ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

—Por todo ese problema que ha surgido entre nosotros —su expresión era de total sinceridad, al igual que el resplandor verde de sus ojos—. Lo que te quería decir era que ese chico, con el que me voy a casar —a pesar de saber esa noticia, no pude evitar que me doliera—, lo conozco desde hace tiempo y siempre he tenido cierta atracción hacia él. Incluso de pequeña estuve enamorada de él.

El corazón se me detuvo. Era obvio que yo conocía a su actual novio y futuro marido, por supuesto que lo conocía. Cuando éramos pequeños, Sakura solo tenía su nombre en la boca; como éramos pequeños no le di importancia. De hecho, creía que era un bache que podríamos superar pero, al parecer, el pasado había venido lentamente para estallarme en la cara.

Retuve el suspiro y apreté los labios. Ella seguía hablando como si yo la escuchara, pero no era así. ¿Cómo pude engañarme de tal forma y crear finales en los que ella y yo compartíamos un mismo camino? Ya decían por ahí que el primer amor nunca se olvida y, al ser el primero, jamás se deja de quererlo. No siempre es así pero, en el caso de Sakura, era tal y como esas voces molestas lo afirmaban.

—Ven quiero que lo conozcas —me cogió de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el interior del parque. Giré la cabeza pidiendo una ayuda que no me iban a brindar. Tomoyo alzó su dedo pulgar en señal de positivo y Eriol asintió con expresión seria cual profesional. Y esos se suponían que eran mis amigos; dos personas que graban mi sentencia final y, lo único que hacen, es apoyarme sin ningún tipo de fundamento en el cual se afirme que yo resultaré el ganador.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él? —le pregunté, aminorando la marcha sin soltar su cálida mano que, a pesar de ser mi imaginación, ya no la sentía parte de mi posesión. ¿Acaso lo que estaba haciendo era una total locura? Quizá sí, cosa que por supuesto estaba dispuesto a comprobar.

—Ha sido todo muy repentino, Shaoran —contestó, ruborizada. Esa respuesta sustituía el clásico 'nos hemos comprometido sin pasar por la etapa de novios, la cual es muy importante en la vida de una pareja porque nos enseña si realmente vale la pena la persona con la que estás'. Mas yo era el amigo perfecto y eso no estaba en mi vocabulario, lastimosamente.

—Comprendo —en realidad, no lo comprendí, pero no podía decirle alguna otra cosa.

Sakura se detuvo, se puso delante de mí, me cogió de las manos y me miró con sus grandes pozos verdes. Por mucho que la mirara, nunca veía esa imperfección que toda persona corriente tiene.

—No estás de acuerdo con mi decisión, ¿verdad? —su voz sonó apenada y las mil verdades que guardaba dentro comenzaron a picar en mi garganta—. Sé que cualquier prometido que te presente lo verás muy inferior a mí, aunque fuera el hombre más perfecto del mundo le verías alguna tara y, aprecio ese detalle. De verdad. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que la perfección en una persona no existe.

En el caso de Sakura, lo dudaba, además el prototipo de hombre que yo deseaba para ella —aunque jamás se lo diría— era yo mismo. Aunque de tanto esperar había perdido mi tren, tal vez para siempre.

_Amigo perfecto, amigo perfecto, amigo perfecto..._

—No te preocupes, Sakura —le acaricié la mejilla—. Haré un esfuerzo por comprender al chico éste.

—Mi prometido —me corrigió.

—Claro, por supuesto, _tu_ prometido —obviamente, no entendió mi tono irónico y burlesco puesto que pasó sus delgados brazos por mi cintura y me abrazó. Como era de esperar, no desaproveché esa oportunidad. Le rodeé su pequeño y desprotegido cuerpo y lo apreté contra mí, sintiendo todas sus curvas encajar con mi cuerpo. Podía vivir eternamente de esta forma que no lo lamentaría nunca.

…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…

Aunque había que mirar de cara a la realidad —por muy jodida que podía llegar a ser muchas veces— y enfrentarla con todas esas consecuencias que, la muy ingrata, te lanzaba a la cabeza.

Sakura me soltó de la mano cuando divisó a un hombre sentado en un banco y gritó su nombre, corroborando mis teorías sobre el secreto prometido de mi mejor amiga.

—¡Yukito!

Oh, dios, sí que dolía el corazón.

El tipo se levantó con una elegancia muy impropia de lo seres humanos. Era más alto que yo, pero dudaba que fuera más atlético —algún día lo retaría a una carrera—. El viento movió su pelo corto gris, el cual acarició su frente. Se fue acercando a nosotros mientras que con el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda se alzaba las gafas por el puente de la nariz. Incluso esas gafas de empollón —mentira, eran de intelectual pero me había propuesto odiarle— le quedaban bien. De piel era muy pálido más incluso que mi mejor amiga y yo.

Si llegaban a casarse y, con un poquito de suerte, tener hijos, éstos saldrían tan pálido que en el colegio se burlarían de ellos. Reprimí una sonrisa al ver el rostro de ese tipo lleno de pánico al no saber qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones.

Lo sé, no estaba siendo nada justo con el prometido de Sakura, aunque tampoco nadie esperaba que lo fuera así que, ¿para qué romper las ilusiones creadas de éste momento?

—Yukito —mi mejor amiga le sonrió y abrazó por la cintura, depositando un beso sobre las comisuras de sus labios.

Arder de celos comparado con lo que yo sentía en esos momentos, era vivir en la gloria. En cualquier otro lugar, con cualquier otro tipo y en cualquier otra situación, yo ya habría atizado al hombre que se había atrevido al poner las manos sobre Sakura. Sin embargo era esa horrible sensación de impotencia de querer hacer algo y no poder porque sabes que no es lo correcto. Ojalá estuviera aquí Tomoyo para que me ayudara con ese pequeño problema que me traía entre manos.

—Yukito, éste es Shaoran, mi mejor amigo y confidente —se separó de él para ponerse entre ambos—, Shaoran, éste es mi prometido, Yukito.

Nos estrechamos las manos con fuerza, retándonos con la mirada en un juego demasiado peligroso contando las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos. Entre otras cosas porque yo tenía las de perder considerando el hecho de que yo solo era un amigo y él su futuro marido.

De acuerdo, las cosas se me estaban torciendo bastante del plan. Debía actuar rápido y actuar mostrándome más encantado de lo que realmente estaba. Es decir, me iba a costar un gran trabajo.

—Estoy muy… henchido de felicidad de conocerte, al fin, formalmente, Yukito —eso fue demasiado preparado. Lo primero de todo era relajarme.

¿Qué haría Tomoyo en estos casos? Ese, creo, fue un craso error por mi parte.

—Y, dime, Yukito —me gustaba decir su nombre, empapándolo de veneno—, ¿te gustan las cámaras?

_Oh, mierda_, fue el único pensamiento que cruzó mi mente en ese momento tan crítico de mi vida. Yo odiaba las cámaras, es más cuando veía a Tomoyo con una intentaba ponerme a cubierto de su ojo de lince, menos en esos momentos puesto que se suponía que luego debería ver mis errores en la pantalla de mi televisor. Aunque me estaba dando cuenta en esos momentos de mis meteduras de pata.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan las cámaras? —preguntó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño.

_Desde que a ti te da por casarte con cualquiera_. No lo dije, pero estuve tentado de decirlo y tirarlo todo por la borda. Confesarle que la amaba como nunca podría amar a otra y que, desde que tengo memoria, supe que mis sentimientos se irían transformando hasta llegar a esto. A un amor no correspondido.

—Vivir con Eriol que parece tener una adicción con las cámaras por culpa de su novia, quien le está llevando al lado oscuro, debe surtir sus efectos en mí.

Sakura pareció tragarse esa gran mentira que no había por dónde cogerla, mas Yukito era mucho más inteligente y sus ojos sabios lo demostraban. Por lo que supuse que, en esos momentos, ya se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones maléficas sobre su futuro matrimonio y mis sentimientos que albergaba por su novia.

—¿Algo que te guste a ti, Yukito? —pregunté para cambiar de tema mientras nos dirigíamos al banco que estaba más próximo. Por suerte, Sakura se sentó entre ambos mientras su mano descansando inocentemente sobre su pierna, rozaba la mía y miles de pensamientos impropios pasaban por mi cabeza.

—El básquet no me gusta, pero se me da bastante bien, ¿a que sí, cariño?

¿Cariño? ¡Menuda basura! A Sakura no le gustaban ese tipo de motes, ni siquiera viniendo del ser que ella quería. Por favor, sino conocía a su novia que se retirara de la competición.

—Sí, mi amor.

¿Qué? ¿Mi amor? ¿Había oído bien y había dicho con todas sus letras, consonantes y sílabas el apodo mi amor? Tal vez el que se debía retirar de esta absurda competición —en la cual solo participaba una sola persona— era yo. Sacudí la cabeza. Probablemente Sakura aceptaba esos motes con el único fin de que todo saliera a pedir de boca en su relación. Lo lamentable era que simular que todo va bien, es el error más grande del ser humano.

—A mí también se me da bien el básquet —dije—. Algún día podríamos hacer un partidito amistoso, ¿qué me dices, Yukito?

Con ese tonito que había practicado delante el espejo surtió efecto puesto que el tipo bajó la guardia. Quizá pensaba que yo no quería robarle a la novia y era un amigo que se preocupaba por el bienestar de su mejor amiga que, en parte, era así. Pero no todo podía ser color de rosa, ni mucho menos el luchar por lo que uno quiere.

—Es cierto, Yuki —¿ahora era Yuki?—. Shaoran es muy bueno en los deportes. De hecho, podía haber sido un buen deportista pues le llegaron muchas ofertas de grandes empresas con la única pega de irse del país mas el las rechazó todas. Decidió quedarse aquí, trabajando de empresario.

—¿Por qué las rechazaste? —quiso saber el tipo. Por supuesto, comenzaba a confiar en mí. Pobre inútil.

Las rechacé porque no me veía en una vida, en la cual Sakura no estuviera presente ni fuera su protagonista. Simplemente, el verme alejado de sus sonrisas, su carácter inocente y sus mejillas rojas del frío, era lo único que no podía aguantar. Incluso soporté la partida de Wei con firmeza, pero separarme de ella… no estaba dispuesto a ver como mi corazón se quedaba con ella, prohibiéndome vivir de nuevo.

—Porque eran muy lejos y allí no estaba mi hogar —sin embargo, me limité a contestar. El tipo pareció satisfecho y, dándole un pequeño empujoncito a Sakura, provocó una mirada corta y profunda, en la cual se intercambiaron más palabras. Atisbé a ver una confidencialidad de la que sentí celos y me dolió como nada en éste mundo. ¿Dónde habían quedado mis miradas con Sakura y nuestros guiños de ojo para decirnos cualquier tontería? Intenté que no se viera mi dolor y puse suma atención a lo que mi amiga iba a decirme.

—Shaoran, tengo un problema —me cogió de las manos—. No tengo chofer para ir a la iglesia, por lo que me estaba preguntando si tú… podrías hacerme ese favor. No quiero presionarte con todo esto pues si me dices que no lo entenderé. Te desagradan este tipo de situaciones, pero…

Casi pude escuchar la voz de Tomoyo diciéndome que debía ser el amigo perfecto al que poder acudir cuando ella lo necesitara. El chico que siempre estaría a ahí hasta que Sakura se diese cuenta de quién era su mejor elección.

Ambos esperaban respuesta y, aunque deseaba negarme y mandarlos a la mierda, les sonreí como había practicado delante del espejo del baño y asentí.

—Sakura, somos amigos —miré sus ojos verdes llenos de ternura—, te haría éste favor y mil más. Así que, si necesitas cualquier cosa para la boda, yo estaré allí porque, para algo hemos pasado los malos tragos juntos, ¿cierto?

Sakura aplaudió de la emoción, dándome seguidamente las gracias. Si supieran, al menos, todo lo que había detrás de estos planes tan dulces como ser el chofer o hablar de básquet y nuestras vidas como si fuera lo que, en realidad, yo quisiera hacer en esos momentos. Tan solo esperaba que el plan me fuera bien, aunque en ese momento no me di cuenta, tiempo después entendería la cosa más fundamental que la vida puede enseñarte a base de lecciones parecidas a latigazos:

El mejor amigo, en resumidas cuentas, suele significar comportarse cual idiota en una competición perdida y tragar sin decir nada hasta actuar como un tonto con la esperanza de que la suerte sonría. Pero, al fin y al cabo, la suerte no acepta traidores ni cobardes.

…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…_LasVentajasDeSerSuAmigo_…**ShaoranSakura**…

...

¡Holaaaa! Actualizo rápida porque no tengo mucho más tiempo en el ordenador xD. Primero de todo, siento haber tardado tanto en subir un capítulo, pero ahora iré subiéndolos regularmente (pido disculpas adelantadas por si tardo) ya que he cogido las vacaciones de verano :). Y, segundo, aclaro que no odio a Yukito ni nada por el estilo, pero los maridos que había escogido para Sakura se debatían entre Yue o Yukito. El primero me cae muy bien, así que por eliminación, pero no tengo nada en contra suya, pro supuesto.

No tengo ni un segundo para poner a las personas que dejaron un comentario, pero gracias! :)

Finalmente, espero que os haya gustado y dejen vuestras opiniones.

**LadyDubois**


End file.
